


Needy

by ProjectTheedius



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectTheedius/pseuds/ProjectTheedius
Summary: just look at the tags





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> hm, I couldn't help myself. again, writing isn't my thing but that doenst stop me anyways.

Things have been different between the two squid idols since Callie's kidnapping incident. Callie would always be the touchy one, constantly hugging Marie, and kissing her cheek. She said “I love you” probably every minute of every day. Marie would either nod, hum, or not respond at all. Callie grew used to this, however, she wasn't offended by it at all. She knew Marie didn't mean anything bad by it, that's just how her cousin was. But now, things may have become the opposite….

The two of them were comfortably resting in bed, it was their day off so they decided it was a lazy day. “Mmm, Callie…” The cucumber squid was leaning on Callie's shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist, face buried in her neck. 

Callie was quietly reading a novel, “Yes, Marie?”

“I love you.” The charger user pecked at her neck, making Callie giggle. 

“You tell me that everyday, silly.” She grinned. 

“I mean it,” Marie ran her hand up the girl's stomach. “I wanna show you.”

“And where are you going?” Callie poked her cousin’s cheek.

“Nowhere.” Her hand reached the cat lover's breast and cupped it. Callie didn't bother wearing a bra today because there was no reason to.

Callie became flustered at her cousin's obvious intentions. “You've been so grabby lately…” 

“I can stop, if you want.” 

“...No, I don't mind.” 

“Mm.” Marie hummed as she started to pinch the pink squid's nipple, making her breathing increase, all while biting her neck.

“You're gonna leave a mark, Marie…” Callie wouldn't admit it, but she would rather enjoy it if her cousin did leave a mark.

“Well, it would tell other squids that you aren't available…~” Marie breathed into Callie's ear, kissing the tip.

Callie froze at hearing her lover speak so sultry. Things escalated when Marie slid her hand down Callie's shorts, pressing a finger on her clit. All Callie could let out was a surprised squeak.

Her fingers moved in a circular motion, eventually picking up speed, along with Callie's breath. She dropped the book she was reading, what happened next in the story could wait.

“You like that?” Marie grinned and kept planting kisses on her girlfriend's jaw line, knowing it drove her insane. “One finger.” She spoke as she slid her index inside the wet folds. 

Callie gasped out, needing more. 

“You don't even need to say anything, I can tell what you want just by looking at your pretty face. Two fingers.” Marie slid another finger inside, moving her hand back and forth, back and forth. Reaching deeper and deeper with each movement. 

Callie was letting out gasps and hums, completely intoxicated. Her hand was over her mouth as she realized how much Marie meant to her, she felt the same way Marie did after she was rescued from the clutches of Octavio. She was taken out of her thoughts when Marie gently removed Callie's hand from her face and nuzzled against her. “Actually, I really want to hear that cute voice of yours.” Callie could feel something rock hard rub against her, along with a third finger slid in, stretching out her pussy. “Third finger.~”

Callie's moans spread across the room, she didn't care if the neighbors could hear her or not. Callie held onto Marie's arm tight. “D-don’t stop Mar-ie…”

Marie's fingering became faster, Callie's panties becoming soaked in her juices. The green squid held her tightly. “Are you close?” 

Callie nodded, slightly grinding against Marie's hand. They both moved in rhythm until Callie let out her climax, digging her nails into Marie's arm. 

She sat back against Marie and turned her head over to her. Marie put her hand on Callie's cheek and kissed her. It grew deeper, but Callie let go and put her hand on Marie's crotch. 

“C-Callie--!”

“Don't be so shocked, Marie.” Her fingers ran around Marie's member. “You shouldn't wave your dick all around me and not expect me to suck it.” 

Marie's heart started to race, her face grew green and hot. Callie tugged on Marie's pants and let it swing out in front of her. It was already dripping precum. “You’re so excited, Marie.~” 

“Mmnh…..I've been pent up all week, I guess.” Marie inhaled quickly when she felt her cousin's tongue run up and down her shaft. 

“I wanna see how long you last.” Callie grinned, quickly stroking it with her hand. 

“Dammit, Callie….” Marie's breath sped up. Her pink cousin kissed the tip, licking the precum off. She opened her mouth and slid part of Marie's cock inside. Her tongue swirled around underneath the foreskin, making Marie tremble. 

“Ca-llie….!~”

Callie hummed knowing she was pleasing her cousin so well. She moved her mouth back and forth, getting it farther and farther inside her mouth each time. She moved faster when her cock was down her throat, she hummed again, adding to the pleasure.

Marie leaned forward, put her hands on Callie's head and started to push it onto her cock faster. 

“Mmnh!” Callie slid her hands over to Marie's waist and held onto it. Marie started to thrust into Callie's throat. Pulling her head down with her hand on her cheeks. 

Marie began to pant with her tongue out. “Callie…! I'm gonna--!”

Callie looked up at her lover while moving her tongue around Marie's cock and running it up and down. But just when Marie have the cues that she was gonna blow, she slid it mostly out of her mouth and let Marie cum into it. 

Marie slumped back, out of breath, her cock seemed overworked. Callie giggled, it seemed like she did a good job. She shuffled over to Marie and snuggled up against her, while Marie put her hand around Callie's waist.

“We've been fucking like rabbits since….you know.” Callie ran her finger down Marie's chest.

"Too bad we haven't had a chance to screw around this week until now,” She kissed Callie's forehead. “but I'm sure you're fine with this.” 

“I am, and I know you love Callie blowjobs.” 

“Only from the best.” 

They both giggled and relaxed enough to doze off, having a nice lazy Sunday nap.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry these are too short, hopefully with more practice I'll make longer smut fics. hope you at least enjoyed my guilty pleasure writing.


End file.
